Broken Wings
by Yunie-chan
Summary: AU. [WolfwoodxVash] After Vash breaks up with Meryl, what happens years later when he moves in with a 'certain priest' and ends up having feelings for him? Please R&R!
1. Default Chapter

Hiya! New fanfic.XD Yep. WolfwoodxVash. XD The idea just came to me one day and I started writing it down.. hehe. Anyhow, please R&R!

Disclaimer: I do not own Trigun, the characters or the song. XP

* * *

**Sunday Morning**  
Sunday morning rain is falling  
Steal some covers share some skin  
Clouds are shrouding us in moments unforgettable  
You twist to fit the mold that I am in  
But things just get so crazy living life gets hard to do  
And I would gladly hit the road get up and go if I knew  
That someday it would lead me back to you  
That someday it would lead me back to you

That may be all I need  
In darkness she is all I see  
Come and rest your bones with me  
Driving slow on Sunday morning  
And I never want to leave

* * *

It was morning, and the sun was shining the first time in three months. Wolfwood was smoking a cigarette, as usual, and drinking a bottle of beer, when he just happened to see what time it was. Two o'clock in the afternoon. And Vash _still _wasn't up. '_Damn, that needle-noggin' sure can sleep._' 

He walked into his room to find Vash sleeping peacefully in bed. '_Hmm. Still not up, eh?_' then he noticed that Vash's feet were sticking out from underneath the covers.

"Perfect!" he then got a frying pan from the kitchen and hit his feet with it.

Vash suddenly sat straight up, holding his injured foot and crying. "Ooww! My poor foot..." Wolfwood smiled.

"Good morning, sunshine. Have a nice sleep?" Vash, still crying, glares at him. "What are _you _smiling about, Wolfie! Can't you see that I'm in pain! PAIN!"

Wolfwood shook his head. "Stop whining like a baby and get out of bed."

Vash looked at Wolfwood. "B-but... my foot..." Wolfwood sighs, watching as Vash keeps holding his foot, whining. "Look, needle-noggin', I'm sorry, but, there really was no other way.." he then smirked.

Vash whined. "You could've just poked at me or something! You didn't have to nearly _kill _me!"

Wolfwood grinned. "If I wanted to kill you, I would've shot you in your sleep. Or while you were in the shower." Vash sighed. "You're really mean sometimes, yannow that?"

"Heh, just get ready alright? I've got to go to town today. So you need to take care of things here." Vash slowly nodded. "Fine, okay!"

* * *

Vash got out of bed after Wolfwood left, and went to take a shower. Suddenly, his mind drifted off elsewhere. 

Flashback

_Vash stood outside of Meryl's house, in the rain. He was shaking, cold and wet. He couldn't stop the tears from rolling down his cheeks. "I'm sorry, Meryl.." Meryl stood there with fury in her eyes. "How could you...! After all we've been through..." she started to cry. Vash walked over to her. "I never meant to hurt you... but... I don't want to put you in danger. That's why..." he took a deep breath, then sighed, trying to hold back the tears. _

"That's why... we can't be together anymore... I'm sorry. I will never stop loving you..." Meryl shook her head. "Why!" she then ran towards her house. Vash tried to catch up to her. "I never meant to you her like this..."

_Two days later _

Vash was looking at old photos of him and Meryl. Suddenly, he had the urge to speak to her. To see if she was okay. To hear her voice. Even if she still hated him after the other night. He knew she had every right to hate him. However, he still loved her. He picked up the phone and called. However, Milly answered. And she didn't seem happy at all.

"Hello? Who's this?" "It's Vash. Milly, is Meryl there? I need to talk to her..."

Suddenly, it got quiet. Before Vash could say anything Milly sighed. "Mr. Vash.. don't tell me you don't.. know.." Vash blinked.

"Know what?" Milly started to cry over the phone. "It's... it was terrible Mr. Vash...!"

"What! What's wrong, Milly? Please tell me!" Milly sighed again. "I can't believe you didn't know.. Meryl died last night."

End of flashback

* * *

Vash dropped the bar of soap and fell to his knees, crying. "I'm sorry Meryl, this is all my fault.. if I hadn't of.. you would still be alive.. will you ever forgive me..?" 

He couldn't stop the tears from coming, and soon passed out.

End of Chapter 1

* * *

A/N: So how did ya'll like that? XD Not the greatest way to end the chapter, mind you. But I couldn't think of a better way. XPAnyway, hope you all enjoyed it! XD Oh and there _will _be WxV scenes, just you wait. XD 


	2. Chapter 2 Going Crazy

Yep, another chapter of the fanfic.. XD I decided to make it a 'short-fic' though.. I couldn't really think of anything else to do with it.. Sorry! Anyway.. please R+R!

Disclaimer: I do not own Trigun, the characters, or the song "Going Crazy" by Natalie.

* * *

Going Crazy  
_  
I gotta let you know I feel so weak without your touch.  
I never thought that I could ever love a man so much.  
I gotta let you know, I think that we are destiny._

_For you, I'd cross the world.  
For you, I'd do anything. _

_That's right baby, I'm going crazy, I need to be your man.  
I've been thinking lately, that you and me, yes we could make  
it just ride with me, roll with me, I'm in love with you baby._

"Lady" was changed to man for obvious reasons.. lol. XP

**

* * *

Broken Wings - Chapter 2 - Going Crazy**

Wolfwood had just gotten home when he did not see Vash anywhere. "Where is that needle-noggin'? I bet he fell back alseep."

He walked into his bedroom and didn't find him there, either. "Where.." Suddenly, he noticed a light on in the bathroom. He went inside to find Vash passed out cold on the floor of the shower.

"Better get him to bed."

* * *

He sat in the room, for what seemed like hours before Vash finall woke up. His head was pounding like crazy. "Uh...what happened?" Wolfwood looked up at him. "I see you're finally awake. It seems you passed out while taking a shower." 

Vash rubbed his head. "Yes, I remember..."

"It was about that girl, wasn't it?"

"What?" Wolfwood looked at him. "You were thinking about Meryl again, weren't you?" Vash nodded, trying to hold back the tears. "Hey, hey. Don't get all teary-eyed on me, ya hear?" Vash couldn't stand it any longer. He started to cry again uncontrollably. "I can't help it!"

Wolfwood got up and sat next to him. To his surprise, Vash curled up in his arms. He was about to say something, or _at least _try to get him off. Until he realized, it didn't bother him that much. He then patted Vash on the back. "It'll be fine.. cheer up, Tongari." Vash shook his head. "It'll never be fine! Don't you understand! It's...my fault... my fault she's dead..."

Vash sat up and looked at him with sadness and anger in his eyes. Wolfwood stared at him for a moment then slapped him across the face. "Don't be a fool. It wasn't your fault."

"Yes, but..." he started to cry again. Suddenly, Wolfwood leaned over and kissed him. Vash, at first, didn't know how to react. Then, he gave in to the kiss. He liked it. Eventually Wolfwood pulled away. Vash sighed. "W-what..."

Wolfwood looked at him, as if he could not believe what he did. He started to walk out to go outside and think, when Vash called to him. "Wolfwood! Wait..." he ran up to him and put his arms around him. "I love you.."

End of Chapter 2

* * *

A/N: Not that great... but ah well. Thought of this at 2am in the morning. XP Hope ya'll like it anywho! 


	3. Chapter 3 I Turn To You

Yay, another chapter.. D The final one. XD Unless I get more ideas.. then I'll add more. Or maybe not.. XP Anyhow, hope you all enjoy it! Sorry, first time writing a yaoi fic.. or rather.. 'short-fic' so it may not be good, but don't be too harsh! I'll try and do better next time.. XD Anyway, please R+R!

Disclaimer: I do not own Trigun, the characters, or the song "I Turn To You" by Christina Aguilera. XP

* * *

**I Turn To You  
**_When I lose the will to win,  
I just reach for you and  
I can reach the sky again.  
I can do anything.  
'Cause your love is so amazing,  
'Cause your love inspires me.  
And when I need a friend,  
You're always on my side.  
Giving me faith. _

Taking me through the night  
For a shield from the storm,  
For a friend, for a love  
to keep me safe and warm  
I turn to you.

* * *

**Broken Wings - Chapter 3 - I turn to you **

Vash stood there, watching as Wolfwood walked out. Vash kicked a nearby table, then proceeded to rub his now throbbing foot. "Ooww... ugh, I better go follow him and apologize."

Wolfwood was at the nearest bar, sipping some beer and... thinking of Vash. 'I love you'the words echoed in his head. '_I wonder..._' He pulled out a cig and proceeded to light it when something or _someone_, put it out.

"What the hell! Hey!" "Wolfie, didn't I tell you that smoke is bad for your health?" Wolfwood looked up to see Vash standing there, grinning. "What are you doing here?"

Vash laughed nervously. "Well... about earlier... I" "I...love you too." Vash looked shocked. "R-Really...?" He nodded. "Of course."

He could not believe what he was hearing. His friend the priest Nicholas D. Wolfwood was telling him that he felt the same way. He started to shed some tears of joy. "Wolfie..." Wolfwood sighed. "Don't start cryin' like a baby now, you hear?" he got out of his seat and hugged him from behind. "Oh, and you can call him Nicholas."

Vash turned to face him. "Okay, Nick." he then grinned. Wolfwood smirked. "Let's go. Somewhere.. a little more private. What do ya say?" Vash winked at him. "I say.. let's do it."

They then walked out of the bar and went home.

Fin

* * *

A/N: Okay, okay. I admit it wasn't the greatest thing ever (I never said it was.. XP) and I didn't like how short this chapter was.. however.. I had no more ideas.Bah! Anyhow, I hope ya'll enjoyed it anyways! I shall make a much longer WxV fanfic when I get some more ideas, don'tcha worry. XD Until then, stay tuned! 


End file.
